Carmelita's Ultimate Wish
by Michaelnator
Summary: Sly gives Carmelita a gift that she will never forget first fanfic hope you like.


This story is written from a Christian point of view of Christmas. If you are not Christian you might prefer not to read but I would like it very much if you did. I hope that everyone likes my version of a Cooper Christmas and that everyone has a Merry Christmas.

-Michaelnator

It started to snow around six p.m. on Christmas night when the idea hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Hey Penelope."

The white mouse looked up from the book she was reading "Yeah Sly."

"Would you like to help me get a Christmas present?"

"What are we going to get and for whom is it to…" She saw my grin and knew who I was talking about. She then started to frown on me and give me one of the looks I would get from Bentley when I was only thinking about Inspector Fox.

"Please this would make her day. Actually it would make her entire lifetime." I started to make a puppy dog face and she caved in.

"Fine as long as it doesn't include the time machine or something like that."

"But… the time machine is essential to my idea." I waited for her to go crazy. She shocked me with her next three words.

"Fine, I'll help."

"Say what"

"I'll help. I think I know what you're trying to do with the time machine so just tell me what you have planned."

"Will you promise you won't tell Bentley?"

"Promise."

"Alright." I told her my plan she was shocked at first but as I went along she went along with me all the way.

"If I was Carmelita during all this I would kiss you for it afterwards. It sounds great."

"Now I definitely want to go through with it."

"Go through with what?"

We both turned to see someone we didn't expect to see.

"How you been Guru?"

"I've been fine. Now is there any way I can help with your plan to get Carmelita's gift."** [Note the guru's language sounds like gibberish but you hear him in your mind] **

"Actually… yeah there is. Can you keep your eyes on Bentley, I don't want him to find out what we're doing or we are all dead."

"No problem Sly, I can do that."

_--------------One hour later---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Roll call, sound off."

"Time machine ready and waiting."

"Bentley just left with Murry"

"Great be ready for our guestto arrive in at most ten minutes."

"Roger"

As I ran along the rooftops to Interpol headquarters I couldn't help but think about her reaction to the gift I was going to give her. Would she like it or love it so much that she quits Interpol and becomes a thief. Very unlikely but a guy can hope cant he. Faster than I knew it I was at the Interpol building. As I brought out my binocucom to look through her office window I heard a click behind my head.

"Hands up Cooper."

I put my binocucom in my pocket stood up and turned around to look straight into the barrel of the shock pistol that belonged to the most dedicated police woman I know, Carmelita Fox.

"Merry Christmas Gorgeous"

"Shut up Cooper you're going to jail."

"Like I always do, anyway the reason I'm here is because I wanted to give you a gift."

"What gift all you have is that cane of yours and your fancy binoculars."

"I didn't say I had it with me."

And with that line I started running to the safe house.

-----Carmelita's point of view------------------------------------------------------------------------

"COME BACK HERE" I screamed as I started to chase after him.

He wouldn't slow down so I started to fire my shock pistol. Somehow he just dodged every blast. I saw him run into a two story apartment building and I ran inside to go after him. The entire building was dark except for one room. As I walked inside I saw a green portal.

"What in the world is this?"

"Time machine"

"COOPER!?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you, you stupid ringtail!?"

"In the portal, if you want to catch me you'll have to come through the portal."

I knew this was part of his scheme, I just didn't know what he had planned. Then a thought came through my mind, he said something about a Christmas present for me.

I decided I would walk through.

As I walked through the portal my gun faded and disappeared. My clothes changed to that similar to that of the Virgin Mary. As I walked through Cooper was standing there in clothes similar to mine without his cane.

"Alright Cooper where are we."

"I believe the correct question is 'When are we'"

"Just tell me where we are Cooper!"

"Look at our clothes, the place, and that one star up there that is brighter than the rest."

As he said this I looked at the star and it was beautiful.

"Take one good guess when and where we are."

"Are we in Bethlehem?"

"Yes we are, after I found out that you were Christian I hadthe idea of bringing you to Jesus' birth as a Christmas present."

"What…?"

"Just follow me and stay close if you get lost we won't be able to go back to our own time. You understand."

I was shocked to all he said only my mother, father, and best friend during high school knew I was Christian. All I could do was nod my head to what he was saying. Every Christmas I would have done anything to get what we're about to see. I couldn't help myself when I pulled him into a hug and quietly said "Thank you"

"You're welcome but you can thank me after we see him and we get back to our own time."

"All right."

He put his hand on my shoulder and guided me in the direction of the star. As we walked we started to see more people heading in the same direction. The numbers of people started growing dramatically then I caught a glimpse of a manger. As we got closer people started to crowd around us. Then I saw the Virgin Mary and in her arms was the Sleeping Jesus. I started to cry when I saw him. Then the most unexpected thing happened I felt something wet on my head I looked up at Cooper and saw that he was crying also.

"Sly"

"Yeah"

"I've seen all I need to see for my entire life time."

"Alright, then we will head back to our own time then."

We started to fade my clothes changed back to normal and I got my shock pistolback as well. We were back on the rooftop next to Interpol.

"Sly?"

"Yeah"

"Why were you crying with me?"

"You're not the only one who is a Christian."

I pulled him into another hug as we stood there for at least ten minutes. All of a sudden his pocket vibrates and we have to end our hug.

------------Sly's P.O.V. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't want to end my hug with Carmelita but my binocucom wouldn't stop vibrating.

"Excuse me for a sec."

As I pulled out my binocucom I saw a face I didn't want to see. He was so loud that I had to take the Bluetooth out of my ear and I could still understand what he was saying.

"SLY COOPER!!!!!!! YOU DID NOT AND I MEAN DID NOT HAVE PERMISION TO EVEN LOOK AT MY TIME MACHINE! DO YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE MESSED UP ALL OF TIME WITH WHAT YOU DID?!?!?!?!"

"Jeeze Bentley would you calm down or I'll turn my binocucom off. No joke pal."

"I WILL NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE."

"Bye then"

With that I hung up and started shaking my head.

"He didn't sound too happy about the situation."

"You can say that again."

"I guess I can thank you now that were home."

"You don't have to. It was my gift to you and I hope you liked it"

"I still can't believe that you would do all of this for me."

"Haven't you found out from all the flirting that I love you and will do anything for you?"I said through one of my trademark grins as I saw her cheeks start to turn red.

"Not until now." Carmelita said as she gave me another hug from atop the snow covered rooftops of Paris. This is the night that truly starts my relationship with Carmelita Fox.


End file.
